Glomping
by CheezyPoofXTreme
Summary: Ino always glomps Sasuke, why does she do that? Why doesn't he stop her? InoSasuPlease review!


-1Hiya! Ok this is my second fan fiction, so please don't get too mad if I do something wrong! Oh, and this fanfic was written because I was so tired of all of the SasuSaku crap, Ino needs some love, too! Lol, ok well enjoy!

Glomping

Pale arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. A warm body pressed itself against his back. Triumphant giggles escaped pale pink lips, as streams of curses freed themselves from a certain pink-haired girl's mouth. Joy swept through a certain blonde's body, filling her heart with sincere affection.

He always let this happen. Every time she glomped him, every time she giggled happily in his ear, he allowed it. She knew that he would never let her ex-friend do that, only her. It was the one thing she shared with him, the one thing no one took away. Sakura could work with him, Hinata could talk to him, other fan girls could swoon over him, but only Ino could hug him, and she did every day. It was her reward for loosing her friend. Her reward for unconditional love, and she treated it as so.

When she first started, she didn't really like him that much. She had a crush on him, an attraction if that was possible, but she certainly didn't love him. On her last year of the academy she could easily look back and see why she had obsessed with him for so long. Ever since Sakura found out about her attraction to him and left her, Sasuke had been like the only thing she had left of Sakura. Ino would tell herself that she loved him over and over until she truly believed it.

But nonetheless, she glomped him every day, and everyday he would remain still until she was done. Every day Sakura would glare at her, and every day she'd receive evil stares from her classmates. This was a ritual, something that was repeated against many persons' wills. But the buxom blonde didn't mind, of course, and apparently neither did the anti-social raven head.

One warm day, Ino was out in a park picking flowers and humming a happy tune that Inoishi had taught her earlier. The sun was shining brightly, seeming to make the entire place light up with life. A gentle breeze caressed her skin and ruffled her platinum blonde hair. Long, elegant fingers delicately picked up a small pink flower and placed it down in a whicker basket. The flower felt like velvet against her skin.

"Petunia.." She softly recalled and smiled sweetly. It was a pretty day, perfect for gathering plants. The fields were covered in an assortment of them, ranging from hydrangeas to roses, from shy petunias to weedy herbs. Konoha was certainly famous for the lush vegetation.

Just then, she heard two familiar voices coming from a little ways in front of her. Well, she heard one familiar voice and a "humph." Maybe that could count as a voice, too. Who knows? She looked up to find a bubble-gum haired girl and everyone's favorite avenger facing each other. Sasuke looked irritated while Sakura looked like she was on the verge of tears. Her cheeks were dark red and her eyes turning a bit purple. 'She looks horrible,' thought Ino.

"Sasuke, why won't you accept me! I love you so much and you won't even smile at me?" Cried the annoying girl. She held her hands out to the side and her face shown with complete sincerity. 'She has a point,' she thought, and, with her task completely forgotten, inched closer to the two noisy pre-teens.

"Because you're annoying," Came the flat reply, his cold onyx eyes glaring at her for wasting his time. 'That was cruel!'

"B-but!" was all she managed to get out before whirling around and dashing away, tears falling from her eyes. Anything she had on her mind wasn't going to be spoken for a while. Ino felt sorry for her, rejection was never fun, she had watched it happen a lot. Of course, being the popular vixen she was, she never went through it.

Sasuke turned around to find a certain blonde looking him over, her hands resting on her hips in an annoyed fashion.

"Sasuke-kun, why are you so mean to her? Please stop!" She begged in a very un-Ino-like fashion. Regardless of what she had done, Sakura used to be her best friend, she couldn't just stand by. Sasuke just stared at her for a few uncomfortable moments before taking a step forward. Blue eyes opened wide with surprise.

"Why do you hug me every day?" He asked, possible avoiding the subject. Her back straightened with surprise. Why did he need to know? She stared down at her feet for a few moments, searching for the answer. Why did she hug him? She spoke slowly, trying to make sense of what was going through her mind at a surprisingly fast rate.

"Because…Sakura-chan loves you, so I… I love you too." She mumbled softly, her voice barely audible. Sasuke studied her expressions for a moment before turning to watch the clouds go by in a way Shikamaru would approve of.

"Why are you so loyal?" He asked. Ino could tell this question was potent, so she chose her words carefully. They seemed to come from the bottom of her heart.

"Because she was like my family…And she betrayed me, I don't like what she did, but…Like I said, she was like family," she mumbled, and joined him in watching the clouds. They were cumulous, light and fluffy.

"She's like your clan?" Ino nodded. 'More like was,' she thought, but held her tongue.

A long time seemed to go by before anyone spoke again. They stood in comfortable silence, just enjoying the gorgeous scenery. The air smelled like fresh grass and flowers and the trees were the brightest of greens. It seemed so alive, unlike the conversation.

"….Are you going to glomp me today?" He finally questioned. The girl's face lit up as she raised her eyes to meet his. A small blush formed on her cheeks, and a lovely smile formed on her lips. 'He's serious!' her brain seemed to cry. She could have danced for joy.

He smirked as her arms once again found his shoulders, knowing that they would continue to do so for a very long time. Little did they know that one day in those arms would be a bouquet, and maybe a baby later. Hopefully one with sharingans and beautiful blonde hair. Maybe a genius, too.

But for now, Ino would be content just to hold Sasuke once in awhile, knowing that he allowed no other to do so.


End file.
